


falling in silence

by jkavinsky



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, literally just a big misunderstanding, minghao is tired, mingyu was trying to be cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24569740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkavinsky/pseuds/jkavinsky
Summary: "you know... there was a time that i would have died for you"alternatively, minghao's tired beyond belief and mingyu's words seem to imply the end of things (but they really don't... right?)
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Minghao | The8
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	falling in silence

**Author's Note:**

> from a prompt generator:
> 
> person a: you know... there was a time that i would have died for you
> 
> this is super angsty for no reason, but i live for angst so here we are

_“You know… there was a time that I would have died for you.”_

Mingyu has a playful glint in his eyes that goes away when he notices how the scratching of Minghao’s pencil against his sketchbook pauses after he says it. When he continues to sketch, his pencil sounds a lot harsher on the paper and his voice sounds calmer than his actions suggest.

“And what exactly do you mean by that?”

His shoulders feel tense, but he knows he feels it more than it shows. He’s always been good at hiding his emotions, keeping them under wraps so no one could see his vulnerability. He doesn’t want to jump to conclusions about what Mingyu is trying to say, _knows_ he shouldn’t because Mingyu is always saying obscure and... _poetic_ things that never actually mean what they imply, but this time… this time he can’t really tell if it’s one of those things. 

The week has been nothing short of draining for Minghao and it’s resulted in him always retreating to the safety that is drawing in his sketchbook when practice is over and they get back to the dorms. He’s a bit more… _sensitive_ ? He doesn’t know exactly how he feels, he just knows that whatever it is, he doesn't want it to show ( _but Mingyu sees it anyways_ ). 

“Minghao…?”

He’s mindlessly scribbling at this point, the idea long forgotten. A flower that was coming to life on the paper has become a reflection of the mess in his mind; all jagged lines and dark patches, none of which make any coherent sense even in an abstract point of view..

It’s the lack of acknowledgement and sudden heavy silence that prompts Mingyu to get off his bed and join Minghao on his. He sits on the edge to give Minghao space, he doesn't want to make him feel trapped.

“Hao, is everything okay?” There’s concern in his eyes that Minghao doesn’t see, _won’t_ see because he’s busy looking at the dark shape he’s created on the paper instead of looking at Mingyu. He knows there’s a one in a million chance that Mingyu’s actually… breaking up with him but it still registers in his tired mind as very, very possible. Things have just been going wrong all week. It only makes sense for absolutely everything to come crashing down in the form of a break up. Despite knowing all this, he still says: 

“Everything is fine, Mingyu.”

Mingyu makes a face at his own name. He hasn’t heard Minghao call him that in a while. He’s always called him _Gyu,_ _qíng rén*,_ or even _dummy_ when Mingyu has done something particularly embarrassing and/or ridiculous. He doesn't like it.

He also doesn’t like how Minghao visibly tenses when he reaches over and places a gentle hand over his. He can feel the death grip Minghao has on his pencil, so he opts to tug at it gently until he lets go, placing it on the nightstand along with the sketchbook. 

Mingyu lets out a soft sigh, “Hao-”

“Please don’t.”

Minghao has a hold on Mingyu’s hand, playing with his fingers anxiously. He still can’t bring himself to look Mingyu in the eyes.

His breath catches when Mingyu removes his hand, but he only does so to get Minghao to look at him. Mingyu’s hands are warm against his cheeks and when he blinks, a tear escapes from his eye. It’s wiped away gently by Mingyu’s thumb and so are the other tears that slowly begin to fall.

“What’s going on, huh? What are you thinking in that beautiful mind of yours, Hao?”

His voice is quiet and gentle, something that Minghao has always loved about Mingyu. He can be loud and rambunctious, but he knows when people need a softer voice. More specifically, he knows when Minghao needs that softer voice. The world is a loud place and Minghao often finds himself overwhelmed by it, especially when he feels like he's not himself. Mingyu gives him a place to get away. 

“Don’t break up with me...please.” Minghao’s voice cracks and that’s all it takes for Mingyu to cause a slight ruckus as he attempts to get Minghao onto his lap and hold him as if someone were going to take him away. 

“Why would I do that?” He asks after they settle. His voice sounds slightly panicked, but it’s as gentle _(and concerned_ ) as ever. 

Minghao’s hiding in the crook of his neck, forcing himself to make the tears stop as he struggles to find something to say other than ‘I don’t know’ because it’s dumb, he thinks. He does know why he assumed the end of his relationship with Mingyu was going to be right then and there, but he figures he's going to sound like a complete idiot when he says it out loud. 

But then he realizes it’s _Mingyu._ He can tell him anything, and nothing would change. Mingyu still loved him even when he told him about the nightmare he had about him _dying_ and _that_ was something Minghao thought would make him sound stupid, so what’s different about now?

When he moves to come out of hiding and the arms around him loosen, Minghao is greeted by Mingyu looking at him with eyes full of concern. His cheeks turn pink when he thinks about how small the issue is compared to how worried Mingyu looks. His cheeks turn a darker pink when Mingyu gives him a toothy grin at the sight of him blushing. A gentle hand comes up to caress his cheek and he leans into the touch.

Minghao pokes the mole on Mingyu’s cheek, letting out a breath before he starts to talk.

“Because of what you said earlier...” He trails off, still shy about it all.

Mingyu gets a contemplative look on his face before he says, “You mean at practice when I confessed my undying love for Hoshi hyung and his tigers? That was just a jo-”

Minghao giggles and hits Mingyu playfully, “No, I meant earlier as in-”

Mingyu cuts him off this time, “I know what you meant. I just wanted to see you smile. You laughed instead though, which was even better.”

There’s a feeling of betrayal somewhere underneath the love Minghao feels, he knows there is. Mingyu leaves a gentle kiss on Minghao’s cheeks that are turning pink ( _again_ ). They sit in a comfortable silence before Minghao continues.

“It’s just… been a bad week? So when you said that, it made me think that you… I guess I just thought you were trying to say you wanted to break up?” 

Mingyu lets out a small laugh, “There was more to it than the death part.” 

“What were you going to say?”

_“There was a time that I would have died for you, but that was in the past because now I want to live for you.”_

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

“Actually, now I feel worse than before, give me my sketchbook back.”

Minghao moves to grab the item from the nightstand before he suddenly finds himself on his back with Mingyu supporting himself with his arms and hovering above him with a pout on his face. 

“Hao,” he whines. “It’s a romantic thing to say. Admit it.”

“I don’t think I want to.” He feigns mild disgust.

“At least tell me it was sweet, give me _something_ to work with.”

Minghao lets out a dramatic sigh, cupping Mingyu’s face in his hands and looking him in the eyes.

“Fine. It was a _little_ sweet.” 

The overflowing adoration he sees take over Mingyu’s face as a result of his insignificant compliment makes Minghao pull him down for a kiss. One kiss turns into a few more kisses until Mingyu decides to lay down and properly cuddle with him. It’s comforting and warm when Mingyu holds him in his arms, it always is (even when it's summer time and the addition of body heat makes Minghao feel like he’s being cooked alive).

They lay in silence and Minghao finds himself drifting to sleep after a while, but Mingyu’s voice pulls him out of it.

“Do you feel better now? In general, I mean.” 

The hand he has playing with Minghao’s hair does little to make him respond faster, he just gets sleepier. Nonetheless, he smiles and moves impossibly closer to Mingyu.

“I always feel better with you, Gyu.”

He feels a light pinch on his hip, “Look who’s being sweet now. But really, do you feel better or do you need some more time?”

Minghao ponders it for a moment, thinks about his current emotions and if he does need more time. He concludes that he doesn’t. He really does feel better and he did mean it when he said being with Mingyu always makes him feel better, so he tells him as much.

His eyes slip shut as he feels Mingyu place a kiss on his forehead, “If you say so, Hao. But if you do feel bad again just-”

“Tell you, I know. Stop worrying so much Gyu, you’re gonna get grey hair and ruin the next comeback concept.” Minghao’s voice is tinged with humour and heavy with sleep.

“Whatever, you know I could make it work.”

Minghao only responds with a short hum and Mingyu is endeared by it. He gives Minghao one last kiss on the forehead and whispers in his ear that he loves him before he drifts off to sleep himself. 

___________________________

*extended ending?*

“Mingyu-ah! Myungho-ya! Come outside and e-” Seokmin slaps a hand over his mouth when he opens the door and sees that the aforementioned people are very much asleep. He quietly steps into the room and grabs a blanket from Mingyu’s bed, bringing it over to Minghao’s and draping it over the two. He contemplates taking a photo to show the other members, but decides against it. Seokmin leaves the room as quiet as he came, closing the door gently and making his way back to the living room.

How disgustingly cute, he thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> *qíng rén - lover
> 
> this is my first work, i hope it was okay :^)  
> kudos & comments appreciated <3


End file.
